mario_super_sluggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main mascot of the video game making company Nintendo. Mario has been one of the biggest characters in the history of video games since the start. He is the Main Character and Protagonist of the Mario Series. He was created by Shigeru Miyamoto when he was put to the test to make Nintendo's next best selling game after the failure of a game called Radar Scope. Naming History Although we all know him as Mario, the heroic fantasy-like plumber, he wasn't always like that. When Nintendo was just starting with his idea, all they had in mind was a Japanese term called, "Ossan" which just means, middle-aged man. After a while the idea grew even bigger. He was instead named "Mr. Video" and he was supposed to appear in almost every Nintendo game, one way or another. (Explaining why he is in so much NES Games) This idea was later dropped. Later, Shigeru Miyamoto, at the time creating the game Donkey Kong, thought "If there was a barrel rolling at you, what would you do?" After that his main ability then turned to jumping and his name was now, "Jumpman." Later they changed his name again to Mario when they were making the arcade game Mario Bros. His name was based off of Mario Segale, whom Nintendo rented a warehouse from when they started making video games. It introduced his brother Luigi, who was named after a pizzeria nearby Nintendo of America called, "Mario & Luigi's." Challenge Mode Mario is available from the start of Challenge Mode. He is the main character, a Team Captain. He has all-around stats, and excels at batting and running. His stats are: *Batting: 7/10 *Pitching: 6/10 *Fielding: 6/10 *Running: 7/10 History Arcade History 1981-1983 Mario first started out in the arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981 , along with Donkey Kong himself, who was the villain. The original DK is now the old Kong named Cranky Kong, who is DK's grandfather. The object of the the game was to jump over the barrels Donkey Kong threw at you, while climbing up to the top of the construction site to save Pauline, who in this game, resembles Peach. Once you get to the top DK takes her back and climbs up farther, taking you to the next level. There are 4 levels, 25m, 50m, 75m, and 100m. (There are 3 in the NES Version) After all 4 levels DK falls to his doom and the two are reunited. Then the game starts from the beginning, but with faster and harder to beat obstacles. After his defeat of the giant ape, Mario imprisoned him in a cage and took him far away. This leads into the game Donkey Kong Jr., where Mario does his first, and only time as the bad guy. In this game you play as Donkey Kong Junior who is trying to rescue his father from Mario. Junior travels all the way across the Jungle to the city to rescue him . After he does, Mario and DK fall from the platform they were on and DK Jr. jumps up and catches his dad, leaving Mario to hit the hard ground. They then run off-screen and Mario gives chase, only to end up getting kicked away by Donkey Kong. He then gave up with the Kongs, and Stanley the Bug Man was the one to stop DK in Donkey Kong 3. Mario then moved to Brooklyn, New York and became a plumber. One day him and his brother Luigi were assigned to clean out the sewers as they were invaded with monsters, such as Shellcreepers and Sidesteppers . The monsters would come out of the pipe at random, when one of the bros. would run up under the platform, then jump up and hit it, knocking them over. After that one would have to run and kick it off the stage, effectively getting rid of them. If they aren't kicked they flip themselves over and run even faster. If you can't eliminate them by the time they get to the pipes at the bottom the crawl through and come out the ones at the top again. There is also a bonus stage where the bros. work together to collect the coins. After this Mario then left the arcade for the Main Series and went on to the NES. NES and SNES History 1985-1991 Mario after his previous job now lives instead in the fictional land called the Mushroom Kingdom, and now does his work saving Princess Peach from the evil Bowser, King of the Koopas! In his official debut for the NES, called Super Mario Bros. he must save the Princess from the evil Koopa Troop. The game is played by sending Mario from the left of the level, all the way to the right, where you jump on the flagpole and enter the castle to finish the level. To get through the level you must jump on the enemies like Goombas and Koopas and collect power-ups like the Mushroom or Fire Flower. There are 6 different types of terrain Mario travels across. There is the average Aboveground, the dark Underground, the Heights, where there is little ground and lots of jumps, Underwater, where you swim to the goal, Bonus Areas, where you travel across the clouds collecting coins, and Bowser's Castles, where there are pits of lava and flying fireballs. There is a Castle at the end of all 8 worlds. At the end of each Castle Mario battles Bowser, to find that only a Toad is captured, and that he must look elsewhere for the Princess, until he finally finds her at World 8-4. He can defeat Bowser two different ways. He can either: #Use a Fire Flower and shoot fireballs at him. OR, #He can grab the axe, breaking the bridge and making Bowser fall into the lava. After his defeat, Bowser, who was outraged at his loss, and sneaked up on Peach and kidnapped her again in the game Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels. (or in Japan, Super Mario Bros. 2) Mario once again traveled across new lands, familiar, but a lot harder to cross. He fought tougher enemies and deadly Poison Mushrooms until once again Peach is saved by our favorite mustachioed plumber, Mario. Super Mario Bros. 2, (or Super Mario USA in Japan) released in America in 1988, was a remake of the Japanese-only game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic. ''This was because "The Lost Levels''" was decided to be too hard and did not come to America until the release of Super Mario All-Stars, (a remake of Super Mario Bros. 1, 2, The Lost Levels, and 3) for the SNES. It introduced common characters such as Shy Guys, Pokeys, Bob-ombs, and even Birdo. This game starts off as one night, Mario had a dream that he was climbing up a staircase and opened a mysterious door that led to a strange land unlike anything he's ever seen! A quiet voice then welcomed him to Subcon, the land of dreams. It said that the once beautiful land was taken over by the evil frog Wart. As it told Mario his weakness was vegetables he awoke and realized it was all just a bad dream. The next day he had a picnic with Luigi, Peach, and Toad. After he told them about his dream they became shocked as they too had the same dream the previous night. When they arrived at the picnic spot they found a small cave nearby & they looked inside and found a long staircase that led to a strange door. Then as the four friends opened the door they were shocked to find Subcon, the land of their dreams! They traveled up to the sky and defeated Wart and saved Subcon. The Subcons then threw a celebration for the four, and the credits roll as Mario is having a dream. (Much like the beginning of the story, OR, it could possibly BE, the beginning of the story) After taking a rest at trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom , Bowser decided to send his 7 children, A.K.A. the Koopalings, to invade the 7 other worlds in the Mushroom World. They stole the Mushroom Kings' magic wands and turned them into various animals, and flew off in airships. Princess Peach then sends Mario & Luigi to retrieve the magic wands and use them to return the Kings back to normal. They travel across deserts, oceans, ice-filled lands, and even the sky! As they traveled they found new Power-Ups like the raccoon leaf and frog suits, but s till made great use of the Mushroom and Fire-Flowers. While the Bros. were out saving the Kings, Bowser came and easily kidnapped Peach once more. They then take one last trip across Dark Land and save the Princess once more. Being tired of saving people, Mario, Luigi, and Peach decide to take a vacation to Dinosaur Land in Super Mario World. As Mario & Luigi take a nap, Bowser and the Koopalings come and capture the Princess right under their large noses. They set off to find her when they come across a strange egg. It then hatches right before their eyes, and then it started to talk! It tells them his name is Yoshi, and says that all his friends had also been captured by Bowser and imprisoned in eggs. They then went out to find Peach with Yoshi's help. They traveled across Dinosaur Land saving the Yoshi Eggs form the Koopalings until they got to Bowser's Castle. Yoshi, who was too afraid to tag along on the trip through the castle, stayed behind. This left the Mario Bros. to climb the castle and battle Bowser until once more, they had saved the Princess. 3D Beginnings History 1996-2002 Everyone later returned to the Mushroom Kingdom after Super Mario World. In the beginning of Super Mario 64, Peach sent Mario a letter, telling him that she has baked him a cake and that he come visit. Be fore he arrived however, Bowser invaded the castle and stole nearly all of the power stars. Category:Captains Category:Main Characters